


“You can’t just kill someone and then make it all better by saying sorry!”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [5]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Assassin Mark, M/M, death of an unimportant character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Five: Mark meets his target's cute roommate





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, shall we all ignore that this is a day late? I vote that option...
> 
> But seriously, I apologize for that. I've been super tired for literally no reason lately and I just didn't have the energy to upload yesterday. Have no fear though, a second will go up today as this one is simply to make up for me missing a day.

Mark stared at the body with boredom, fiddling with the gun toyfully in his hands. The kill had been a boring one but still, a job was a job. As he turned to leave out from his pre-planned escape route, he spotted a shadow running towards him with an object in their grasp and shot out an arm to grab it before it could hit him.

“WHAT THE HELL?? YOU KILLED HIM!” A loud angry Irish voice filled the room and Mark had to resist the urge to flinch back in pain. When he turned, he was greeted by the sight of a very flustered but cute man with green hair. Mark cocked his head to the side.

“Huh...didn't know there was another one.” He said to himself, but loud enough for the other to hear. Skillfully, he twisted the object, a broomstick, out from the irishman’s hands and maneuvered it to hold the man against the wall. The rough plastic bit unkindly into a pale skin and Mark listened as he grunted uncomfortably.

“Let me go!” The Irishman growled but Mark just shook his head ‘no’.

“What's your name?” He said instead. The guy gritted his teeth together.

“Why would I tell you? You fucking killed my roommate!” He yelled again. Thinking Mark had loosened his grip when he watched him yawn, the man tried to push back against the broomstick but failed.

“Fine. Guess I'll just call you Cute Irish Guy then.” Mark replied with a grin. ‘Cute Irish Guy’ blushed in shock and clicked his tongue.

“Fuck you. That's not my name. It's Jack.” He said finally as Mark waited, knowing he'd reveal his name sooner or later. Mark smiled, a bit more genuinely this time.

“Nice to meet you, Jack. My name is Mark. I'd give you a last name, but then I'd have to kill you, like your friend there. Sorry about that, by the way.” Mark said casually. He'd even nodded towards the body on the floor like it was normal for a dead person to just be there.

Jack looked pissed. “Sorry? You can’t just kill someone and then make it all better by saying _sorry_!” He yelled. This time, Mark didn't hide his flinch. The guy was loud, and even a bit high pitched. It was a lot.

Mark shrugged. “I was just doing my job. I mean, a guy’s gotta eat, you know?” He said. Jack had a look on his face like he was about to lose his mind. He had no idea how he'd gotten into this situation and really, all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep there for fifty years.

Today had been exhausting already with Michael (who was now DEAD) bringing over his stupid friends again to talk about whatever business deal they were about to close. Jack hadn’t cared much about his roommates job, didn't even know what it was, but thinking about it now, Jack couldn't help but wonder what it was.

Mark, as though he could read his mind, began to speak.

“He was a bad guy, yunno. Had a whole bunch of deals with not the right people. Ran with the tough crowd. Competitors thought he was getting a bit too lucky with the success he was having and hired me. That's all I can really say.” He explained.

Jack mulled over that for a bit before realizing something.

“So...if he had business with bad people, and those bad people hired you…” He stopped. Mark gave him a grin that look a bit too strained to be scary.

“I never said I was a good guy. I just get rid of the badder ones.” With that, Mark stepped back and removed the broomstick from Jack’s neck.

“So, you might wanna leave before someone finds the body and blames it on you. I wasn't told about a roommate so I didn't make any precautions. Sorry about that.” He said while slapping his hands together like he was removing excess dust from his hands.

“Have a good day, and try and forget me. I'd be sad if I had to find you and kill you ‘cause you told someone. I kinda like you. You're cute.” Jack blushed again at the words, crossing his arms against his chest.

“S-shut up and go.” He stuttered. Mark grinned again as he ducked through the window he'd planned on making his original escape through.

“Seeya Jack. Was fun holding a broomstick against your neck while it lasted.” And with that, he was gone. Jack walked over to the window and peeking outside, he saw nothing but the road below.


End file.
